1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dispenser having corner latches.
2. Background Art
Blister packages are a common packaging for holding a variety of items, such as pharmaceutical products or chewing gum. Blister packages are designed to permit items to be easily removed through the exertion of a slight pressure. However, this design feature may lead to items accidentally breaking free from the package when carried about in a person's pocket or bag as a result of inadvertent external pressure. Dispenser cases or containers that protect and hold a blister package are available, however they often have complex features to prevent the blister packages from escaping the dispenser.